Thorn Tears
by alexnavyblue32
Summary: Not Good at Summaries, Just Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex- Well this is my first attempt of an actual story.**

**Alice- Yeah, what about the other one?**

**Alex- This one I actually attempted to make it good.**

**Alice- Fine just read it.**

**Alex- *rolls eyes* Gladly.**

**Alice- Oh yes we do not own Kuro!**

* * *

Gray clouds lined the somber sky, threatening rain upon the world. The sun remained engulfed with the clouds, showing no sign of existence. There was no sign of the exuberant Rena bounding in the colorful meadow of an immense amount of flowers scattered everywhere. Everything was not in its place, nothing was right today.

Meline endured the grief pounding upon her very soul, the incomprehensive emotions admonishing to divulge. She gazed at the tombstone that lie before her:

_2000-2006_

_Here lies Rena_

_A truly exquisite girl_

_May she find true happiness_

_Rest in Peace._

Meline held the picturesque flowers right at her chest, her eyes never averting from the saddening tombstone. What a petrifying event had occurred and the result scarred her vastly. Her only family was gone, and she could only mourn her loss. For how long was inevitably unknown to her.

For how long she would live with the agonizing emotional pain that would slowly eat her on the inside? It was inexplicit, and she would only continue to mourn continuously until she no longer felt the need to. She would have to move on eventually, everything was obscure in her perspective now.

She laid the colorful flowers at the foot of the tombstone, a tear shedding as she did so, Meline constrained the tears as much as they could, she would soon capitulate to the grief that strangled her harshly.

She shook her head, not admitting defeat. "She wouldn't want me to cry for her, she'd want me to be happy." She said in an undertone. Meline stared endlessly at the tombstone, and stood back up.

"S-She'd want me to be happy…" She murmured once more and turned away, receding from the stone with one last glimpse, scuffling her feet as she walked.

Meline wanted to back-down from the merciless feeling to lament her loss, but she would no longer have the courage to get back up when she would fall down, it wouldn't be worth her time.

But now, what was?

She crossed the ash-black road, lined with yellow and white to organize the cars endless movement, trying to get to one place or the other. Meline soon retreated into her house, as if she'd never come out.

The door squeaked furiously as it opened, Meline's bleach-like hand forced the door open, revealing a small apartment home fit for one person. She settled her pitch-black bag that had silver to match, reflecting off to give a scratch-less shine.

Meline suppressed a yawn, not wanting to believe she was tired. She glanced around the white-walled kitchen, taking in the stale smell of paint. The beige cabinets and counter-top to match the rest of the kitchen. There was a stainless steel refrigerator that stood out from the theme of the rest of the room.

Her gaze turned towards a light tint wooden, round dining table. She casually strolled over to it, seating herself on a light brown wooden chair to match.

She surveyed a mural that peeked out from the living room, the painting had an old-fashioned tint to it, and it represented a fall day. Brown, red, and yellow painted the floor of the painting; the trees wore similar color apparel to match. A log house peeking through the maple tree forest, enough to notice. She could feel herself sink into a reverie at the magnificent mural…

_Rena galloped joyously around the fall-themed forest, carelessly making leaves fly ceaselessly. The young girl was fortunate to be in such a setting, for it was not something to take sight of with ease. The serene location looked of only a dream. The smell of musty leaves abides in her nose, almost giving off a fresh smell. The chilling air ran through her veins, intending to make her shiver. For moments later a blood-curling scream resounded into the air that caught her attention…_

Meline screamed with pure fright, making her topple from her seat and onto the tile floor, the pain instantly sending a whine forced from her lips. She suspired when she realized that it was only a muse that was triggered from the painting.

Chuckling, she stood up and looked at the mess she made, picking everything up and settling onto the table, along with the chair. Meline smirked and sauntered towards the living room nonchalantly and grabbed the duster, beginning to do some light cleaning.

She started towards the desktop and worked her way to the right, dusting the invisible particles that somehow led astray that could only be seen by her.

Soon Meline slid the window open and the embrace of the cold made its way around her, almost suffocating her instantly. She dismissed it and withdrew herself to grab a rag.

Meline began wiping the top of the window with casualty, chuckling at the earlier events she caused, but that soon led to the daydream she was caught up in and gave it second thoughts.

She could feel the sadness overwhelm her again and she stared out the window despite the breeze. She leaned over and looked outside the window, gazing at the beauty of the Earth below her, which was no more then a few old-fashioned buildings and fast-paced cars speeding left and right.

Meline heard a crash from inside and strained to listen for any more noise, expecting it to be a false alarm she nonchalantly left the window and went to check the kitchen.

She froze in her tracks, there stood a person. One she didn't enjoy the sight of, this person lacked exuberance, she could somehow tell. She slowly receded from the kitchen and began an attempt to hide.

She raced from the kitchen and to the living room, hearing following steps she panicked and hid behind her gray leather sofa, peering through a crack from underneath the sofa's legs.

The man wore converse, would caught her off guard. Maybe it was a young man, maybe a young boy. She needed a closer look, tensing as the footsteps arose from the kitchen.

Who could this possibly be?

The anonymous person began to rotate from his original spot, and towards the sofa she was concealed by. This made her hold her breath and back away towards the wall with fear, her bravery soon diminishing to nothing as the man caught sight of her small figure.

The man immediately made an attempt to tackle her, making her abruptly jump to her feet and move closer to the window, the cold air rushing down her spine and made her shiver in terror.

An evil smirk appeared on the anonymous face, making the mood that much more terrifying. She watched him stand up and move in front of her, the man grinning wildly and grabbing her chin instantaneously. Compelling Meline's face right to his, only a fingertip distance from each other.

Meline's eyes dilated with dismay and fright, staring into his pure brown ones, which reminded her of dirt that had been recently sprayed with water. The man could feel her lack of attention and snarled at her, his breath was revolting and made her cringe.

A kiss was planted on her lips, her shocked expression similar to her movement, which was trying to coerce him off of her, which failed instantly.

The man retracted from the unwanted embrace, she let go of the breath she had forgotten she was holding, she could feel his brace slip away, and a slight jostle sent her from the window.

The next vision she say was a coal colored cat before she could feel the force of engulfing darkness envelop her sight…

* * *

**Alex- Oh Lord please tell me this one is good?!**

**Alice- It actually was interesting, your average writing.**

**Alex- Yay! She actually likes it.**

**Alice- Review, remember mean reviews result in death.**

**Alex- Why do you always say that?**

**Alice- Oh so you would rather people bury you in rude reviews.**

**Alex- You have a point.**

**Alice- Well anyway...we do not own Kuro!**

**Alex- I wish I did...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex- Welcome to another chapter!****  
**

**Alice- Yep, another one.**

**Alex- Something the matter?**

**Alice- No, just stating it.**

**Alex- Okay then...While I try to figure out what's the matter with her you read!**

**Alice- Mean reviews will result in death, I warn you all once more.**

**Alex- We do not own Kuro!**

* * *

Meline reluctantly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings with pure confusion and felt pure jolt as she looked around. She was in, limbo?

"I have been abiding your presence, and now I finally have what I seek. An innominate voice resounded; a shadow loomed in the darkness, buoyant white feathers hovered around her, she turned her head, the looming figure appeared to be an animal.

"What is it? Feeling a sense of bewilderment? Do not fret. You are only in limbo. For you have a choice to make." The tone of the voice was very feminine, Meline was sure now this was a girl.

"What choice, why am I here?!" Meline demanded bitterly, averting her eyes to the shadow.

The voice chuckled, as if this situation weren't austere.

"Well?!"

"The answer to your first question is if you would want to live, and this is a very attractive offer. Because I do not ask for your soul, only one thing in return."

"Which is?"

"I find this particular demon, Sebastian Michaelis. He owes me something specific."

"A demon?"

"Yes, he is a demon. I am a demon as well." The anonymous voice clarified. "He is truly a demon who does not keep his word."

"Now, the second reason?"

"Oh yes, the second reason construes to your first question a bit better. You are currently about to die, right now you are in the state of a coma, in a hospital. Now I am here to make sure you do not get your soul stolen by a grim reaper and ask you for nothing in return besides the reason I previously mentioned."

Meline nodded with acceptance. "One more thing, what happens after you find this 'Sebastian Michaelis'? Will you take my soul?"

"No, I will remain faithful to you till the very end, even in the depths of hell." The tone confirmed.

Meline's gaze drifted away to the white feathers. "I agree upon this decision."

"Are you sure? You will no longer have the feeling of privacy, but only protection."

"You heard me!" Meline snarled pungently. "I command you to take me from this place!"

The feathers suspended into the air, turning into ash black as they did so, soon she could feel herself descend into unconsciousness…

* * *

Meline's eyes open with constraint, a pure white ceiling came into view and she jolted up, her head turning with disorientation.

Immediately she felt the presence of another person inside the room, and she turned her head. The girl had jet-black hair and crystal blue eyes to match, her skin was porcelain white and not with a scratch.

"Y-You are the-?"

"The demon, if you were referring to our earlier conversation." She began with a smooth voice, almost like silk that bounced against the walls, entwining with the air.

Meline lifted her arm up and put her hand on her forehead and feeling sharp pain in her wrist, trying to recall the earlier conversation. Everything was abstruse to her, everything was hiding in the corners of her head, as if playing hide and seek.

"Something the matter?" The demon stood up with concern and settled her own hand on the younger girls head. Meline was shocked by this movement but relaxed.

This person wasn't her enemy, but her ally.

"You have a very light fever." The demon explained shortly and pulled her hand away. "You should rest."

Meline blinked twice, and nodded apprehended what she said, laying back down and watched her demon intently.

"You may wonder why you feel no pain." The demon proceeded to speak. "But you are in no condition to be asked questions." A smile crept on her face. "I ask if you may rest."

Meline slowly nodded in agreement, her eyes drooped slowly and she let herself quickly surrender to sleep...

* * *

"Meline, Meline?" A voice resounded in her head; Meline's eyes were closed and unaware of her surroundings. She hesitantly opened her them; she was still inside the hospital.

"Ah, good you're awake. I was starting to worry." A relaxed voice spoke; Meline soon realized it was her demon.

"Am I still inside the hospital?" She asked the demon and looked at her curiously, her vision still blurry.

"You are, you were asleep for quite some time." The demon laughed lightly. "Three days might be enough is it not?"

Meline instantaneously sat up. "THREE DAYS?!" She asked in pure shock and frustration.

The supernatural being smirked. "Yes, but sick humans tend to sleep this long. You fell outside a window after all."

Meline's mind surely had that memory written over her thoughts; she could remember the dirt-brown eyes and the forceful kiss. Then the push out the window…

"What happened after I got pushed out the window?" She asked deliberately, she pondered over it. Her thoughts switched quickly to the current conversation.

"Well, first of all you obviously fell out the window, you hit the concrete and surely others thought you were immediately dead. But a miracle somehow rose, and you were alive. Alas, you were in a coma though." The demon was making hand movements as she explained in full description.

"You cracked your head slightly and sprained wrist, how lucky this was. You weren't on the top floor of the apartment, but on the 3th floor. It was rather a gruesome fall that man caused you, how lucky you were."

Meline smiled warmly. " Well who am I to thank?" She asked with playful sarcasm.

The demon sat down casually. "Me of course." She laughed and leaned back in her chair.

'_How well we are getting along' _Meline thought. _'Will it always be like this?'_

Meline nodded surely. "If I may ask, your name?"

A smug smile tugged at the black-haired demon's lips. "I don't have a name." She responded.

Meline tilted her head interestingly. "Then what should I call you?" She asked. "Demon?" She suggested.

"Would you like to name me this?" The demon asked, turning her attention to the door, which slid open. Their conversation interrupted.

"Looks like you're okay." The appearance of the white-coated person that just walked in defined that this was the doctor.

Meline nodded in consent. "Yes, I feel fine."

The doctor smiled warmly. "That's good, you are a lucky girl. You weren't too high into the apartment. Fortunately you do not have many injuries and you will go home in three days." He nodded and excused himself from the room.

"That's good news." Meline spoke, the doctor's words calming her worries. The demon acceded and brushed her hair away from her dark ocean pool eyes.

"Now back to what I was speaking of, is there nay name you can think of to call me by?" The demon tilted its head.

"Hmm…" Meline ruminated, moving her sprained wrist towards her lap.

"Lucia."

* * *

**Alex- Enjoyed it?**

**Alice- Very interesting.**

**Alex- Hehe I knew you would be interested.**

**Alice- You sure of yourself huh?**

**Alex- Yep!**

**Alice- *rolls eyes***

**Alex- She's just mad because there's a guest here to stay during the duration of this story. That's why she was acting weird earlier too.**

**Alice- Got to tell the whole world.**

**Alex- It's a secret, did I say who.**

**Alice- Whatever!**

**Alex- Anyway, please review!**

**Alice- Mean reviews result in death, I warn you all.**

**Alex- I do not own Kuro, reminding you all!**


End file.
